Revenge, Reconciliation And Romance
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: I think the title says it all but anyway... Someone is targeting the team. Can they find out who it is before it's too late? J/S pairing but not a happy one. This part now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: As the title suggests there's a little of everything in this one. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key: **Signing in "**bold**". ~ Thoughts ~. ## Flashback ##

o-xxx-o

**Revenge, Reconciliation And Romance**

o-xxx-o

The room was too warm and too crowded, at least from his point of view. He hadn't wanted to even be there but he'd been caught between a rock and the hard place. It was a straight choice… he could either come along or spend the evening listening to all the kvetching about how they should have gone and what they might be missing. The compromise they'd reached had been to put in an appearance so as not to insult their host, have a quick look around and then leave, but he'd overlooked Myles' obsession with art and the art world. An interest heightened by the fact that they knew the artist personally.

Myles had been waxing lyrical to anyone who would listen about texture, perspective, colour and brushwork for almost an hour and Jack found himself zoning out. Hopefully, he was nodding and shaking his head in the appropriate places as he really didn't have the slightest interest in the finer nuances of painting, he just knew what he liked and what he didn't. His companion had just made another witty observation, or he assumed he had, as he laughed at his own joke – yet another trait to add to the ever-growing list of reasons why you should never share your apartment with a Harvard graduate. Why Garrett had chosen to 'buddy' the two of them up for the duration was completely beyond him. If he'd had the choice he would have chosen Bobby but then again, they _were_ prone to taking risks when they were together and that could prove dangerous, especially as they already had two Agents down.

Returning his attention to the conversation, he was astonished to find that Myles was still talking. He could feel another headache coming on so in the hope of staving it off, he decided to walk round the exhibition on his own. He hadn't gone very far when he felt a hand on his shoulder and cringed inwardly thinking that the Bostonian bore had come after him, turning he found himself face-to-face with the man of the hour.

"**Thank you for coming**."

"**Troy, thank you for inviting me… This is amazing**." He indicated the room in general. "**Who would have thought that you'd go from stealing cars to this?**"

"**Surprised you**"

"**That y****ou did.** **Congratulations.**"

"**Thank you, I have to circulate**."

"**I'll see you later**."

Jack carried on with his lone tour, stopping abruptly and catching his breath at the painting in front of him, the pain it caused forcing him to hurriedly sit down on the window ledge behind him.

Troy had captured her perfectly... blonde hair shining, kind eyes, the beautiful smile and, of course, the Golden Labrador beside her. ~ Where was she now? ~ He found himself wondering for the umpteenth time. ~ What had happened to make her leave as she had? ~

When she'd refused the job in New York he'd been over-the-moon. They'd lapsed straight back into the old routine… having dinner once or twice a week, sharing the odd breakfast… and they'd seemed to grow even closer. He'd even broached the subject of dating to D, who had finally been promoted to the much-deserved position of Unit Supervisor and then, one weekend about a month later, he'd been called away for an assignment. He'd rung her when he returned on the Sunday night but not gotten a reply. The same thing had happened when he tried her blackberry – that had been turned off. He'd considered walking over to her apartment but it was late and so he'd decided to give her the present he'd bought for her when he saw her at work the next day.

He'd arrived in the bullpen on Monday morning after delivering his report and looked around but she wasn't there, it was then that he noticed Lucy sitting at her desk and looking very upset. His heart had lurched as his first thought was something had happened to his Sue and he hadn't been there to protect her.

## "Luce, what's wrong? Where's Sue?"

The rotor shrugged and sniffled. "I was hoping you'd know."

Jack's worry deepened. "No. I saw her Friday lunchtime but I had to go to the New York Field Office. I didn't get back until late last night."

"Then no-one knows where she is." Jack's stricken expression finally registered in her brain and she added quickly "I'm sorry, nothing's happened to her as far as I know, she's just gone."

"Gone?" He repeated in confusion.

"Yep. I stayed over at my Gran's for one extra night and when I got home both she and Levi were gone... All his stuff… her clothes, suitcases, cosmetics…. Everything..."

"Did she leave a note?" He was barely able to speak.

"No, just the money to cover her share of the rent and the keys for the apartment and the Bureau car…" ##

And that had been the last time anyone had seen or heard from her, despite numerous enquiries around the Bureau and calls to her parents.

Jack felt the sadness and hurt welling up inside him and fought to keep a lid on it, the pain in his head throbbing in time with his aching heart. Then, as quickly as it had come, the sorrow was replaced by another emotion – anger. Anger that she hadn't even bothered to tell them she was leaving and that she hadn't stayed in touch. At what she'd done to Charlie, Lucy, Troy and himself, not to mention the rest of the Team.

He stood up again, looking around for Myles as the need to get out of there began to suffocate him, intending to make it clear he was leaving with or without him. He was just making his way back to where he'd last seen him when a movement in the doorway attracted his attention and brought him to a grinding halt, his breathing almost ceasing as he found himself looking directly at the woman in the painting.

o-xxx-o


	2. Chapter 2

Sue had thought long and hard before returning to D.C. She hadn't been anywhere near the city for about two months and only intended to stay for a couple of days just to visit the exhibition. One part of her was excited to see how well he'd done but the other dreaded running into her friends and co-workers again. Friends… that was wishful thinking… They probably all hated her, especially Lucy and Jack.

Jack… now there was the real reason she hadn't wanted to return. She couldn't bear even the thought of seeing him again after what had happened but Troy, via Charlie, had assured her that he wouldn't be there. Word on the street was that there was something big on at the Bureau and their Unit was practically on lockdown.

She paused outside and took a deep breath. It would have been so much easier if her friend, Jennifer, were there but she'd been handed an important case and had pulled out at the last minute but thankfully had given her the key to her apartment so she at least had somewhere to stay. And it wasn't helping that her replacement date was running late.

Taking another breath she walked in, hoping that she appeared more confident than she felt, and scanned the room for her host. She almost turned around and fled when she found herself staring at Jack Hudson. In fact, she would have run if she hadn't been rooted to the spot. Those eyes of his got her every time. She noticed that he seemed to be suffering from the same affliction as he appeared transfixed.

Troy arrived at her side breaking the spell and they began to sign furiously. There was no way that Jack could keep up, even if he'd been in practice but he understood enough to bring any latent hopes and aspirations he'd held crashing down around him...

"**You said he wouldn't be here**."

"**There was a change of plan**."

"**You promised**."

"**Charlie tried to call**."

"**I never would have come if I'd known**."

Sue looked guiltily towards him again, realising that he was probably getting some of what was being said and the expression on his face told her she was right. Not knowing what to do, she took a couple of steps towards him and noticed that he instinctively did the same. The hurt on his face almost broke her heart but it instantly turned to disappointment and then annoyance. Before she could begin to process the change a hand touched her shoulder and tearing herself away from his gaze she turned to see David standing beside her.

"**Sorry, I'm late**," he signed and spoke simultaneously before kissing her cheek and sliding his arm around her waist.

Jack felt as though he'd been sucker-punched and in a way he had. Night after sleepless night, he'd lain awake trying to figure out what had gone wrong and mostly blaming himself. Had he moved too slowly with their relationship? Had he taken too long to decide what he wanted? Did she even want to be more than a colleague and friend? Scene after scene had played out in his head but never in his wildest imaginings had he thought about this one. He'd been pushed aside without even knowing it.

The military band in his brain suddenly notched up a few decibels and he knew he had to leave before his head exploded. He scanned the room for Myles but couldn't locate him anywhere and although he knew that he wasn't supposed to be outside alone, he also knew that if he didn't he'd do something he'd regret later.

Sue tried to concentrate on what her date was saying but her mind just wouldn't co-operate, all she could see was Jack's face and the pain she'd caused displayed there. She knew she couldn't just carry on as though nothing had happened but as she excused herself so that she could speak to him she saw Myles Leland hurriedly crossing the room to where he stood and whisper something in his ear.

She couldn't tell what it was he'd said because she couldn't see his lips but Jack's reaction said it all. She saw the word 'no' and she didn't have to be able to hear to detect the anguish in it, it was written all over his face and as she watched his hand went up to cover his mouth as it always did when he was distressed and desperately trying to hide it. Her eyes filled with tears and she longed to go to him but knew it was impossible. The taller Agent squeezed his colleague's shoulder and then told him that they needed to go. Jack took a moment to recover himself and then replied with a brief 'okay'.

The fact that he had to pass Sue and her boyfriend to leave the building just added to his misery but he knew it had to be faced. Troy had obviously seen what was going on and walked over to join the two Agents.

"**We have to go, sorry**." Jack signed.

"**Everything, okay**?"

"**No.**" Jack walked away leaving Troy staring after him.

As he got closer to Sue and David he took a deep breath and mustering what was left of his resolve and dignity gave them a curt nod before escaping through the door.

Myles followed behind him and looked at her in surprise. "Thomas, I didn't know you were coming. Well at least that's one thing less for Jack to worry about now he knows you're safe and well and obviously in good hands."

Sue couldn't hear the intonation of his voice but she got the message loud and clear, all the same. "Myles, is something wrong? Is Jack okay?"

"You mean you actually care?" He saw her wince and relented a little. "A member of our team has just been killed… Blown up by a car bomb to be precise..." He looked up to see Jack gesturing to him impatiently. "I have to go."

Sue stared after him and yet again her eyes met Jack's momentarily before he turned and walked away without even a backward glance.

"Did he really say what I thought I saw?" She asked David worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." He felt her sway slightly. "Let's find you a seat."

o-xxx-o


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing it really is appreciated and gives me a reason to go on with the story! A short chapter this time but I promise I won't make you wait too long for the next.

o-xxx-o

He stood in the shadows of the doorway directly opposite and watched the consequences of his actions play out, barely able to contain his excitement as the two Agents ran from the building and got into their waiting car. He'd thought of having them taken out right there as he knew they'd be vulnerable but then it would have been over too quickly and he wanted to make his retribution last as long as possible. Picking them off one-by-one was much more enjoyable for him and tortuous for them as they'd never know when it was coming or who it would be.

The first hit hadn't gone quite as planned and he was angry about that. He'd been sure that he'd already eliminated two members of the Unit with one blow but they had both survived although one was on the critical list. The hospital they were taken to was under heavy guard and for the moment impossible to penetrate but he was working on it. This time however, the look on the shorter Agent's face told him that he'd succeeded and he could cross one name off his list.

Smiling to himself he was just about to leave when he noticed two other people coming out of the glass doors. The young man he didn't recognise but he knew the woman immediately by her blonde hair and the way she signed to her partner. He cursed loudly. ~ What the hell was she doing back in D.C.? ~

Suddenly everything seemed to be unravelling but as he watched, the young man she was with kissed her tenderly and helped her into a car.

~ Maybe not ~ the smile returned to his face. ~ This might just work in his favour as a distraction for the man he was saving until last. Maybe he'd just found himself an unwitting ally in the torture and eventual destruction of one Jackson Samuel Hudson. ~

Contentedly, he thrust his hands into his pockets, whistling tunelessly as he headed back to his hotel room. At least he could cross Special Agent Bobby Manning off his hit-list.

o-xxx-o


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** As promised another chapter or two. Enjoy!

o-xxx-o

David stood in the doorway and eyed Sue with concern as she hadn't spoken since they'd left the exhibition. "Here, I've made you some tea."

"Thanks."

"**You're welcome**." He sat down beside her on the couch and took her hand. "You're sure you're going to be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine." She replied a little more sharply than she intended, but Jack's face still haunted her thoughts and then realising she was taking out his hurt on the man beside her she apologised while extricating her hand from his on the pretext of needing it to sign. "**Sorry**… And I'm sorry about this evening as well."

"That's okay, I understand." She was holding her mug tightly and staring unseeingly at the contents, seemingly oblivious to his continued presence. He stood and touched her shoulder to get her to look at him. "I'd better go."

"Oh, okay… I'll see you out."

"No need, are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay if you want."

"No, I'll be fine." She repeated.

"Sue, I know we're not together anymore but if you need me for anything, I'm just a phone-call away."

"Thank you. Good night."

Feeling like he'd been dismissed he left quickly and walked back to his car. Just for a moment when she'd called he'd hoped that maybe they could pick up where they'd left off but after tonight he knew that her heart belonged to someone else.

o-xxx-o


	5. Chapter 5

In the bullpen the atmosphere was sombre. Ted Garrett, Acting Supervisor, sat on the edge of Tara's desk and waited for the two shocked Agents to get enough of a handle on their grief to speak. Myles was sitting slumped in his chair, his face a blank mask as always and Jack mirrored his position but was breathing heavily and swallowing hard to stem the imminent flow of tears. He'd thought that the night of his heart attack had been the worst of his life and it had been until now but realising that he'd lost the woman he loved and now his best friend certainly took tonight to the top of the list.

Deciding that he'd given them enough time, Ted spoke up. "Gentlemen, we have a big problem, the powers that be want to shut down this Unit and reassign the remaining Agents elsewhere."

"They can't do that!" Myles protested.

"I'm afraid that they can. Look at it from their point-of-view… There are only four of us left, technically three…" He corrected "…as I'm only temporary. It will be far easier for them to send you elsewhere than to reform a fully working Unit."

"Ted," Jack spoke up at last. "It's obvious now that this Team is being targeted and if anyone is going to figure out why it'll be us. Besides if we transfer to other Units how do we know that we won't be putting them in danger?"

"A fair point." He agreed. "And one I'll use but we're nowhere on this and if we don't give them something soon, there'll be no point in keeping us together. Now, let's go over what we have again. Jack, are you up for this?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He lied.

"Then lay it out for me."

They were all so engrossed in their task that they didn't notice when someone else entered the room.

"Wow, I've seen happier faces at a wake, did I miss something?"

Myles' and Ted's heads snapped round and Jack just stared at the new arrival in shock.

"Jack mate, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm still not sure I haven't."

"Agent Manning, you're supposed to be dead." Ted explained.

"Oh okay, seems like reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

"Your car blew up. What are you, Superman?" Myles added incredulously.

"My car..?"

"Yeah Crash and we thought you were in it."

"No, I lent it to… Oh no…" He sat down heavily on the nearest chair. "I lent it to Ellis, his was playing up."

They all stared at him in silence. The elation they'd felt when he walked in fading away. Garrett stood, breaking the moment.

"Well, I'm going to go and try to buy us some time and report the mistake. I need you to figure out whether Ellis was the intended victim or if it was Manning." He left the bullpen and Bobby walked over to join the others.

"So, where do we start? I'm not exactly comfortable walking around with a target on my back."

Jack stood and pushed his chair back. "I won't be a minute. I _have_ to find some aspirin right now."

"Is he okay?" The Aussie asked as he watched his friend disappear through the door.

"Let's see… He's just spent the better part of an hour believing that his best friend has been murdered and that's after running into Thomas at the exhibition with her ex and now apparently current beau. What do you think?"

"Excuse me mate, I'll be back in a jiffy." He quickly followed his colleague down the corridor after raiding Lucy's desk and finding a bottle of painkillers.

Myles shrugged and looked around the deserted bullpen. "So, anyone got any ideas?" He questioned looking at each of the empty chairs in turn.

o-xxx-o

**A/N:** The Muse seems to be in full-flow at the moment so if you're all really nice to me you might well get a few more chapters over the weekend. (I know, I really need to get a life!) Please review :-D


	6. Chapter 6

"Sue, if you don't stop and sit down you'll wear a hole in your friend's carpet." Charlie chided. "Not to mention you're making me dizzy." They were in Jennifer's living room, the older man having come over to see if she was okay.

"Sorry, but Charlie I have to find out what's going on. For all I know, one of my friends could be dead!"

"Then why don't you call Jack? I'm sure under the circumstances that…"

Sue interrupted him. "I can't not after last night and besides I'm not even supposed to…" She broke off realising that she was about to say too much. "I just can't." She ended miserably.

"Okay, then what about that Myles guy? I saw you talking to him last night."

She stopped pacing and stared at him. "That could work. We've never exactly been friends but… I have his cell number in my old blackberry I just hope he hasn't changed it. Charlie, I could kiss you!"

"Don't let me stop you." The old man grinned.

Sue smiled for the first time that day. "Would you settle for a hug?"

"Sure..."

o-xxx-o

"Myles, it's Sue. Please don't tell anyone I'm calling you."

"Very well, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know what's going on."

"I'm not sure I should…"

"Please Myles they're still my Team despite everything." When he didn't reply she continued. "Can we meet?"

"That could be difficult."

"I know you're paired with Jack but if there's any way…"

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed. "Is your old number still good?"

"No, I have a new one." She quickly gave it to him. "You'll keep it to yourself?"

"Of course…" If she'd been able to hear his voice she would have known that he was slightly miffed that she'd even felt she needed to ask. "I'll get back to you." He broke the call.

o-xxx-o


	7. Chapter 7

o-xxx-o

When the apartment lights flashed she quickly got up and ran to the door. "Myles, come in, please."

He turned to his companion, someone that Sue didn't recognise. "Why don't you wait in the car, I'll call when I'm ready to leave."

"I should go in with you, at least check the apartment."

"That won't be necessary. If I can't handle this young woman then I have no business being in the F.B.I."

"Very well, as long as you take full responsibility..." He strode away muttering to himself.

"My bodyguard..." Myles quipped and walked inside.

"Thank you for coming."

"Uh-huh."

"There's fresh coffee in the kitchen." She led the way ignoring the fact that she hadn't understood his last comment but when they were settled she stared at him, not knowing where to start. "I know we've never been the best of friends so I want to thank you again for coming."

"You helped me out a few times and I figured I owed you that much. Is this where you're living now?" Even after all this time they were still slightly awkward around each other.

"No, it belongs to a friend."

"Nice place." The chit-chat between them dried up and he took a sip of his drink.

"Was it difficult for you to get away?"

"No, quite the contrary... Ted came to the rescue and separated Jack and I for the day."

"Ted...? Ted Garrett? But I thought D was Unit Supervisor now?" She asked in confusion.

"He was… er, is but… Look Thomas," he glanced at his watch. "I don't have long so what is it I can do for you?"

"You can tell me what's going on." He didn't look convinced so she quickly added, "please Myles, I know I'm not in D.C. anymore but they'll always be my Team."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything… from when I left."

The Harvard man let out an ironic laugh. "I'm not sure we have that much time but let's just say we have reason to believe someone is targeting us. At first we thought it was just random but recent events have convinced us otherwise."

There were so many things that she wanted to ask but she knew that plying him with questions would have the opposite effect on him so she settled for a "such as?"

"About two weeks after you mysteriously left us, something I might add that Sparky has never got over, until last night that is… someone took a shot at Manning's car and blew out the front tyre."

"Was he hurt? I didn't see him last night." Sue asked worriedly.

"Koala boy at an Art Exhibition… Now there's an oxymoron."

"A, what..? I'm sorry I didn't get that."

"Never mind…" He waved a hand dismissively. "He was a bit banged up but otherwise okay. Needless to say, the name 'Crash' has been heard around the office a lot more lately."

Sue smiled but said nothing.

"And then a week after that we set up a sting using two warehouses… The action was supposed to take place in one while Williams, Gans and the S.O.G guys maintained surveillance in the other. We'd just decided it was a bust when we heard gunfire coming from the other building. It looked like the Saint Valentine's Day massacre in there." He sighed and took a breath. "Two Special Ops people were dead and another wounded along with Tara and Dimitrius."

"No!" Sue's eyes filled with tears and Myles reached out absently and patted her arm. "It's okay… well so far… Tara caught one in the leg and another creased her forehead so she's conscious but still under observation."

"And D…?" Sue stammered.

"He wasn't quite so lucky I'm afraid, took it in the chest, just above the vest. He's still in ICU in critical condition."

"And last night?" She whispered, dreading the answer.

"Someone blew up Manning's car."

The colour drained from her face, the shock rendering her speechless.

"At first we thought that he'd…" An image of Jack's distraught face jumped into her mind and she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out. "And then he walked into the bullpen as large as life demanding to know what was going on."

"Thank God."

"Indeed."

"So who..?"

"An agent named Robert Ellis, he was your replacement. That's where Jack is right now… He's gone to break the news to the man's wife and kids. A task I don't envy him. So, now you're up-to-date and I have to go."

"What about Lucy, is she okay?"

"She's fine… on paid leave in some secure location."

"And you have no idea who's behind it?" She asked as he stood and gulped down the last of his coffee.

"None, but when I find him…" He left the statement unfinished but it wasn't difficult for her to fill in the blanks.

"Thank you again for coming."

"**You're welcome**." He spoke and signed at the same time. "I know how it feels to be on the outside looking in sometimes." He pulled out his phone and called his bodyguard.

While they waited for him to return, Sue tentatively asked another question. "Myles, would it be possible for me to visit Tara and D?"

"I don't see why not. I take it you're still employed by the F.B.I.?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll let the people at the desk know to expect you."

"I can't do that… I mean… I… Jack…"

He gave her a sympathetic smile thinking that he understood her reluctance. "I see, well I'm on my way to the hospital now to relieve Bobby so that he can check out the bomb scene. Why don't you come with me and we can hide you somewhere until the coast is clear."

"**Deal**… And Myles, I really do appreciate this."

o-xxx-o

**A/N** If I get a few more reviews/comments I may well add another chapter or two tomorrow :-D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here as promised are another couple of chapters.

o-xxx-o

He was fuming, angrier than he'd ever been. He'd read the article in the newspaper over and over but every time it came out the same, he'd failed again. In a fit of uncontrollable rage he swept his arm across the table scattering objects over the floor before standing and kicking the furniture in frustration.

~ Why couldn't anyone follow orders? Why did they keep screwing everything up? ~

His planning had been meticulous but they'd all let him down. ~ People always let him down by disobeying him. ~

He was getting impatient now. It had started as a game with rules to be followed. It was supposed to be fun but now he just wanted it over and that meant going after the Team Leader… The man he blamed for ruining his life. He was their leader and they obeyed him in everything.

Snatching up the phone he dialled for an outside line before punching in the number. "It's time…" he confirmed menacingly as the call was answered.

"But I thought you wanted…"

"You're not supposed to think, just do."

"When..?"

"Today..."

"Look," the voice at the other end was nervous. "I'm not sure I want to do this, if I do and they find out… Do you know what can happen to me?"

"I know what will happen to you if you don't." He slammed down the receiver, cursing all the incompetent idiots he'd surrounded himself with. ~ Why couldn't they all just accept that his way was the right way? ~

o-xxx-o


	9. Chapter 9

Her reunion with Tara had been a tearful one and although she hadn't gone into any detail about her sudden departure, the woman had accepted that she'd done what she had to do. Sue walked along the hospital corridor towards I.C.U and stood in the doorway trying to regain her composure. She hadn't quite been prepared for the sight that had greeted her.

D was hooked up to many different monitors, a life-support mask covering part of his face as he lay perfectly still. She tapped on the glass to get Donna's attention.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not..." Donna managed a weak smile of greeting.

"How is he?" she asked, moisture prickling the backs of her eyes.

"No change."

Sue hadn't a clue if that was a good or bad thing but she didn't want to push. "And how are you holding up?"

The older woman looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm not. He was doing so well and then all his vital signs just plummeted and they had to rush him back into the OR. Now I daren't leave his side in case it happens again. What will I do if I lose him?"

Impulsively, Sue crossed the room to her distressed friend and pulled her into a hug holding her as she cried, but almost immediately Donna pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was stronger than that," she apologised.

"It's okay."

"No, it's…" She stopped speaking as she noticed a figure at the entrance watching them. "Sue…" She indicated the doorway with a nod of her head.

Sue turned and found herself looking into haunted brown eyes. "Jack…"

"I'll come back later." He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before turning and heading back the way he'd come.

"You hurt him when you left." Donna stated after regaining her attention.

"I know." Sue replied tremulously.

"Maybe, but I don't think you realise how much. He hasn't been the same since."

"I..." Her voice choked with emotion.

"Go after him Sue… Talk to him. You owe him that much."

She nodded and stole one more glance at the man lying on the bed knowing that it could just as easily have been Jack. Almost running along the corridor she traced his path and found him staring out of the window in the reception area.

"Jack…" She touched him on the arm and then took a step back as he spun to face her. His eyes glittered with an anger that she'd only witnessed very rarely and then not directed at her. Mustering her courage she tried again. "Jack, can we talk?"

"About what...?"

"Why I did what I did."

"I think you made that perfectly clear last night." She was about to try to explain that it wasn't what he thought but he started to walk away, looking back over his shoulder to add, "I hope you'll both be very happy."

"Jack, wait please…"

She followed him as closely as she could but lost him in the foyer, spotting him again as he walked out of the exit. Reckoning that she would never catch him she stopped to catch her breath and felt someone grab her arm.

"Excuse me ma'am, was that Special Agent Hudson?" She didn't recognise the man but saw the glint of his shield on his belt.

"Yes."

"Damn! We have to stop him he's not wearing his vest."

The implication hit her full-force and she accompanied the Agent to the door, watching as he turned to the right but just as she was about to follow an ambulance pulled out and she spotted him walking in the opposite direction. "Jack… Stop!"

He heard her call but had no intention of waiting so that she could make him feel any more miserable than he already did.

Sue rapidly scanned the area and called out again this time more urgently.

For Jack the next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion as three things happened almost simultaneously… The panic in her voice brought him to a grinding halt and he started to turn just as something slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground while his brain registered the sound of a gunshot.

The force of the blow had knocked the wind out of him and he was having trouble moving. The added weight on his back wasn't helping either. With a supreme effort he managed to raise himself from the pavement slightly, turning to find himself looking directly into her face. Her eyes were wild and scared.

"Sue… I'm okay." When she didn't move he searched her face frantically, "Sue..?" He slid a hand round her back withdrawing it immediately when he felt something damp and sticky trickling through his fingers. "Oh God, no… Sue…"

Both sets of eyes gazed in shock at his bloody palm and from somewhere far away he heard Myles' voice. "We need help fast… We have an Agent down just outside the hospital. Gunshot wound."

Sue and Jack continued to stare at one another, tears forming in their eyes. "Jack…" her expression was almost pleading with him.

Carefully he pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder but making sure she could still see his face. Myles crouched down in front of them.

"Help's on the way."

Jack barely acknowledged him, concentrating on Sue's beautiful face. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"It hurts," She whispered quietly.

"I know, Sweetheart… I know." Her eyes locked with his, tears starting to brim over and he lowered his head, kissing her with an almost desperate passion before pulling slowly away.

She gave him a tremulous smile, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's mine." He watched in horror as her eyes slowly closed and she slumped into his chest.

"Sue..!" Jack pulled her to him, holding her tightly as he tried to use his strength to keep her alive, rocking her gently. He wasn't aware of the trauma team's arrival until a hand firmly gripped his shoulder.

"We'll take over now, Sir."

o-xxx-o


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby Manning sat on the edge of Tara's hospital bed attempting to cheer her up. All she wanted to do was be out of the place and back at work but short of discharging herself and incurring the wrath of the powers that be, there was no way she was going to be able to escape. She was beginning to think that her enforced stay was more down to her fellow Agents than any medical concerns.

"Bobby, it's not fair! If they're going to try and close us down I should be at my desk not here."

"I wish I hadn't told you now." Her companion sighed. "Look," he took her hand in his. "For the hundredth time… You're safer here. We don't want anything more to happen to you. There's no telling what this cowardly drongo still has in store for us."

She was about to put forward another counter-argument when one of the Ward nurses came to the door.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I thought you'd want to know…"

"Know what?" They both asked at the same time and smiled at one another.

"Word just came up from downstairs. I'm sorry but an F.B.I Agent has been shot leaving the hospital… It sounds bad." She disappeared the way she'd come and they stared at each other in disbelief.

"It must be Myles or Jack." Bobby stated softly.

"Or, one of their protection guys" Tara suggested earning herself an 'oh please' look. "What?"

"You're kidding right? Have you seen how much gear they're wearing? Geez, I bet if you had the nerve to check you'd find that their underwear and socks are made of Kevlar!"

Tara laughed despite herself. "Now there's an image I'm never gonna get out of my head."

"Sorry, Tara I need…"

"Go."

"You're not gonna do anything I'll regret are you?"

"I'll be here when you get back. Cross my heart and hope…"

"Don't finish that!" Bobby ordered taking her hand again and giving it a squeeze.

"Go…" she repeated. "You'll come back and let me know?"

"No worries."

o-xxx-o

He ran to the lifts but finding them both in use headed for the stairs to get him to the Trauma Unit. Rushing through the Waiting Room door he practically ko'd Myles who was just leaving. "Thank God, we heard there was an Agent down."

"You mean besides me?" Myles quipped rubbing his right arm. "You heard correctly."

Bobby stepped further into the room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jack standing with his back to them. "Who..? How..?"

"I went outside without my vest." Jack stated tonelessly.

"You did what? Geez Sparky, that's a mistake even a rookie wouldn't make! What's wrong with you? You could have been killed!" He was in full flow when Myles touched him on the arm.

"Not now, Bobby."

"What do you mean not now? It was a stupid thing to do. What were you thinking?"

"Bobby!"

The Aussie shook off the arm that was trying to restrain him, grabbed Jack and spun him around, his anger evaporating when he saw the blood covering his friend's clothes. He stared at them in horror. "No! Sparky..?"

Jack followed his gaze. "It's not mine."

"Then who's?" When he didn't reply Bobby turned to Myles. "His protection..?"

Myles shook his head.

"Then who?" he asked again, his frustration growing as he looked from one man to the other.

"Sue…" Jack's voice was barely audible.

"No!" Tears sprung to his eyes but he sniffed them back and flopped down into the nearest chair. "Is she…?"

"They're working on her now," the Harvard man informed him. "But…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jack went to see Ellis' wife with Ted. He took his vest off so he wouldn't scare the kids. The SUV they came back in was armoured so he didn't need it and then, well… he just forgot."

"How did Sue get involved?"

Myles shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't there."

"Sue…" Jack began but stopped again when one of the medical staff entered the room. "Is she..?"

"We have her stabilised for the moment. It was touch and go for a while but they're taking her to theatre now. One thing, Ms Thomas wasn't responsive to any of our questions but we don't think it has anything to do with the gunshot wound. Did she hit her head at all when she fell?"

"You need to be looking at her when you speak." Bobby offered by way of an explanation.

"Ms Thomas is deaf." Myles expanded on his colleague's statement. "But, she can read lips."

As they watched the man breathed a sigh of relief. "In that case I'll tell them they can proceed. We were worried that there might be some kind of brain injury. Could someone come with me to the desk and give me her details?"

"I can do that." Ted Garrett's voice sounded from behind them.

"Thank you. And Sir…" He looked Jack up and down. "I'll see if I can find you something to change into."

"Thanks."

"There's a coffee machine down the corridor. It's probably better if you all stay here and someone will come down to speak to you later. Are there any relatives we can call for Ms Thomas?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Ted stated firmly. "This is an active investigation and is to be kept under wraps."

"Very well, if you'll follow me"

"Of course" Garrett turned back to his Team. "I'll need a detailed report about what happened when I get back and it had better be good."

Bobby got to his feet. "I promised I'd let Tara know what was happening." He followed the Supervisor out of the door.

o-xxx-o


	11. Chapter 11

Some time later Bobby returned and found Myles sitting alone. "Any news?" he asked as the blonde Agent looked up and dragged a hand through his hair.

He merely shook his head 'no'.

"Where's Jack?"

"Needed a break..."

"He didn't go outside?" The taller man asked alarmed, knowing that when his friend was stressed he always headed out into the fresh air.

"No. I pointed out that that wouldn't be a good idea."

"How'd he take it?"

"How do you think?"

"That bad" The Aussie sat down in the nearest chair. "Did Garrett get his detailed report?"

"More like edited highlights… but he accepted it, grudgingly." Myles confirmed.

"What did you leave out?" Bobby asked curiously.

"The fact that Sue and Jack had an argument, which prompted his sudden departure… although from what I could gather, it sounded more like our illustrious leader stormed off in a jealous rage. How's Tara?"

"…Same as the rest of us. How long has she been in surgery?"

Myles glanced at his watch. "About two hours."

"That can't be good."

"I know," the Harvard man agreed just as the male staff member they'd spoken to earlier re-entered the room.

"Just wanted to give you the heads-up, someone will be down to speak to you in about twenty minutes."

"At last," Myles sighed.

"I'll see if I can find Sparks."

"He said he wanted to be on his own, if that's any help."

"Thanks."

o-xxx-o

Bobby headed out into the corridor, turning left without even knowing why. As he walked he wracked his brain trying to think where his friend would be…

~ Where could you be alone in a busy city hospital without leaving the premises? ~

He'd considered and then discarded half-a-dozen theories, mentally telling himself that checking the laundry cupboards and utility closets should be the last resort, although knowing Sparky… Suddenly realising that he had no clue as to where he was he checked the directory on the wall and spotted the place he knew he'd find him.

Bobby approached the chapel door and pushed it open, allowing himself a small smile of self-congratulation when he saw his quarry sitting quietly, head bowed in one of the pews. Not wanting to intrude, he slid in beside him and sat down waiting to be acknowledged.

After a few seconds, Jack looked up, "You found me."

"Yep, all that money they spent putting me through Quantico finally paid off."

Jack gave him a half-smile. "It's my fault she got hurt, Crash."

"Jack…"

"No, don't try and make me feel better, you said it yourself."

"I was wrong, mate." He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Sure it was a stupid mistake but you didn't pull the trigger and it was her decision to protect you."

"It was my fault." Jack repeated as though he hadn't heard.

"What happened?"

"I went to see D and she was there with Donna. I was just going to walk away but she came after me, said she wanted to talk… I couldn't face it after seeing her with 'Dog Boy' last night… It hurt… a lot… and I lost it. Now she's paying the price." He closed his eyes against the pain that washed over him.

"When she gets through this, and she will get through it, you need to tell her how you feel about her."

Jack just shrugged.

"Do it, mate, or you're going to implode and they'll never be able to put you back together." He checked his watch. "And now we need to go."

Jack stood and took a deep breath before following his colleague back to where Myles was keeping his lone vigil.

o-xxx-o


	12. Chapter 12

Three sets of eyes looked up expectantly when the short, dumpy, grey-haired man walked in. He glanced at each of them in turn taking in their smartly-dressed appearance. "Would I be correct in assuming that you're the F.B.I contingent?"

"You would." Ted confirmed as both Leland and Manning flashed their badges.

"What gave us away?" Bobby asked smiling.

The older man laughed and then turned his gaze to the fourth man who remained seated, noting that he was dressed in a hospital tunic and pants. "And him?"

"Yep, he's one of us. Hey, wake up Sparky." He screwed up the empty food container he was holding and threw it to get his attention.

Jack jumped and glared at his friend.

"The Doc wants you to prove you're F.B.I. mate."

"Sorry." Jack reached for his jacket but when the newcomer saw the bloodstains he put up a hand.

"That's okay."

"How is she?" The Aussie enquired worriedly.

"Ms Thomas made it through surgery. It got a little tricky for a while but she's a fighter."

Bobby crossed to Jack's side and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "See mate, I told you she'd be right."

"Yeah, you did."

"She'll be in Recovery for the next few hours and then we'll see about moving her to ICU."

"Can we see her?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe later, after she's been transferred"

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack finally spoke up.

"The next twelve hours will be crucial but we're hopeful." He turned to leave but stopped and faced them again. "Oh, by the way, if any of you are gambling men it might be a good day to buy a lottery ticket."

"And why is that?" Myles queried.

"Because it seems to be your lucky day, Gentlemen… The reason I was delayed was because I was called to Intensive Care. Your other Agent… Gans… he just woke up."

"Woohoo..!" Bobby cheered and then covered his mouth. "Sorry, for a moment I forgot where I was."

"That's okay. Your Unit seems to be having a tough time of it so one cheer is allowed." He cast another glance in Jack's direction. "Is he okay?"

"He will be…" Myles reassured him adding a silent "if she is."

The man nodded and left.

"Anyone up for a trip to the ICU..?" Bobby asked.

"I need to talk to all of you first." Ted's voice stopped them in their tracks. "Please remember that we still have a madman loose out there and we're no closer to finding out who, he is. Ms Thomas has now become a potential eye witness and will be treated in the same way as any other member of the public. I need one of you at her side at all times. If she… I mean, _when_ she regains consciousness we need to question her. Who wants to be her bodyguard?"

No one spoke but all eyes turned to Jack.

"Very well," Ted sighed not sure he was happy with the arrangement. "Agent Hudson, you'll stay with Ms Thomas. Leland, Manning… you go and visit Agent Gans and then I want you back in the office. We need to go over all the evidence again."

Bobby and Myles gave each other a sympathetic grimace.

"And when you leave, don't forget your vests." He added pointedly. "I don't have that many Agents left."

Jack stood to follow them out but Ted put a restraining hand on his arm. "You're sure you're up to this?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then I'll send someone over with some fresh clothes for you."

"Thanks. And Ted, I…"

"Forget it. No punishment I can devise will be any worse than what you're already doing to yourself but I need you to pull yourself together for the sake of both the Team and Sue. Their lives may well depend on it."

"Yes Sir."

The supervisor watched as his Team Leader walked to the door, nodding with satisfaction when he saw him straighten his back, raise himself to full height and look from side to side to check his perimeter before exiting the room.

o-xxx-o

He arrived at ICU just as the others were leaving. "How is he?"

"Sleeping… Look, we're heading back to the bullpen, we'll catch you later."

"Be careful, Crash, Myles"

"You too Sparky and give Sue our love when she wakes up."

"Will, do." He went inside and crossed to Donna. "How's he doing?"

"Better. They say he's going to be alright." Jack pulled her into a comforting hug and after they'd separated she studied his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his face tiredly.

"What's going on? And don't say nothing, that's what Bobby and Myles said and I knew they weren't telling the truth."

"Sue's been shot."

"No," she quickly sat back down on her chair. "How..?"

"She followed me outside, said she wanted to talk and…"

Donna put a hand to her mouth. "It's my fault," she sobbed.

"No, it was mine." Jack corrected her.

"I sent her after you."

"And I went out without either my vest or protection."

A voice from the bed silenced them both. "The blame game isn't going to help anyone. There's only one person responsible for all this and we have to catch him."

"Hey D…" Jack wiped a hand over his face to hide his sudden urge to cry.

"Hey, yourself… Is that the new F.B.I uniform? If so, I hate it..."

"No, my clothes are covered in… no."

"Got'ya… Now you need to go and do what you've got to do and I need to be alone with my wife…Or as alone as you can be in this place."

"Yes, Sir" Jack gave him a salute.

"Damn straight."

o-xxx-o


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was dreaming… Somewhere deep in his subconscious a little voice was telling him that he should wake up but it was too good to break away from. It involved a meadow in Wisconsin which bordered onto a stream and was one of his most favourite places. Beautiful, leafy, quiet and as far from the world of terrorism, crime and danger as you could possibly get. But this time it was even more special because she was with him…

They walked hand-in-hand along a hidden track he knew, until they reached the water's edge and sat down on the bank. Jack lay back and pulled her with him, his mouth capturing hers in a long, gentle kiss… one that she reciprocated and he felt his heart soar.

The sun beat down on them and he closed his eyes, allowing the sound of the flowing water to lull him to sleep, feeling her soft fingertips caressing his face before trailing their way down the bare skin of his arm and making him crazy. He felt her thumb stroking the back of his hand and started to wake up but refused to open his eyes, wanting to cling on to the sensations for as long as possible. The touch became more insistent and reluctantly he gave in, opening them to find himself looking at Sue's pale but smiling face.

"Hi…"

"Hi yourself," he gasped, sitting up straighter in his chair and rubbing the sleep away with his free hand.

"**Okay, you**..?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Can I get you anything? Some water?"

"Please." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He picked up the plastic beaker from the side table and angled the straw so that she could drink from it.

"Thank you."

You're welcome. Sue…" He was interrupted when one of the ICU nurses entered the room.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling Ms Thomas, any pain…?" The woman had turned away from her several times as she spoke and she looked to Jack for help.

He obliged by repeating the questions both speaking and signing in the hope that the nurse, as well as Sue, would get the message.

"Oh, I'm sorry… they mentioned she was deaf but I forgot."

Jack was about to say something discourteous but a touch from Sue's hand distracted him.

"**Forget it**." She signed.

"Are you in any pain?" The woman asked again, this time looking directly at her.

"A little…"

"You mean a lot."

Sue nodded which made it worse.

"I'll get you something and then you need to rest."

When she'd gone Sue turned back to Jack realising that he was wearing hospital clothes. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine thanks to you, but please don't ever do that again… You scared the hell out of me." He said earnestly.

"I promise… If I'd known it would hurt that much, I might not have done it this time."

"Yes, you would."

"Maybe…" She tried to move and gasped in air. When she'd got her breath back she continued… "It's not like this in the movies. John Wayne would have got straight up and ridden off into the sunset."

"That's because movie bullets aren't real." Jack chided. "You didn't think that red stuff on the screen was blood, did you?"

"It's not?" She feigned surprise.

Jack smiled, shook his head and waggled a finger at her but then his face grew serious as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if… Sue, I…"

"That's enough talk for now." The nurse admonished as she walked back into the room. "This was left at the desk for you, Agent Hudson." She handed him a travel bag. "And you need to rest, young lady." Walking over to the drip she inserted a syringe full of drugs. "This will dull the pain and make you sleep. Now, no more chatter, understood."

"Yes, ma'am" Jack replied. "Is it alright if I stay until she falls asleep?"

"Very well, it won't be long."

He sat back down in his chair and took her hand, caressing the back of it gently.

"Jack, what were you going to say when the nurse came back?"

He put a finger to her lips. "No talking, remember,"

Before she had a chance to argue her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

o-xxx-o


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the reviews, they really are appreciated. Here's a nice big update for you - enjoy :-)

o-xxx-o

Jack had to admit that he was feeling a little better after taking time out to shower, shave and change clothes. As he walked back towards Sue's room her nurse greeted him, looking him up and down appreciatively and making him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Well, I must say Agent Hudson, you certainly scrub up well."

"Thanks," he ran a finger around the inside of his collar self-consciously. "Is it okay if I…" He indicated the door with a wave of his hand and gave her his patented smile and puppy eyes combo.

"I suppose so, but don't wake her."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied innocently and then flashed his badge at the two guards outside, instinctively knowing that she was checking him out from behind.

Taking up his earlier position he allowed himself the luxury of studying the woman as she slept, his expression softening when he saw a small smile grace her lips… A smile which had him wondering what she was dreaming about and secretly hoping that it might be him. Her breathing faltered slightly and his heart skipped a few beats, his eyes checking out all the monitors to make sure she was alright. He knew how quickly things could go down hill, he'd been there when D's life-signs had flat-lined and the Crash Team had come running, using the defibrillator to bring him back. He let out a shuddering sigh when, after a few seconds, her chest began to rise and fall rhythmically again, closing his eyes and saying a little prayer of thanks.

He had no idea how long he'd sat there just watching her but he was brought out of his trance by the sound of raised voices outside and immediately recognised one of them as Bobby's. Reluctantly tearing himself away from the vision in front of him he went to investigate.

"What do you mean I can't go in?"

"Ms Thomas' condition is stable now and I want to keep it that way. I don't want her disturbed or woken."

"Woken..? You could play the 1812 overture with full orchestra and real cannons and it wouldn't have any effect!" He shot back incredulously.

Before the argument could escalate any further Jack intervened. "Tune it down Crash or they'll hear you in Baltimore." He winked at the nurse and earned himself a smile as a reward.

"Sparks, you look better than the last time I saw you. I guess that means our Sue's gonna be okay."

"Fingers-crossed... What are you doing here apart from getting yourself into trouble?"

"Came to relieve you, mate."

"I thought that…"

"Yeah, sorry, orders from Garrett. You're to go home, get some sleep and then report back to the office in four hours, wearing your Sunday best." Jack looked put-out but, before he could object, Bobby went on. "You and Ted have an appointment upstairs. It's crunch time mate, the powers-that-be need you both to justify our continued existence."

Jack blew out a breath. "Why do I feel a grilling in my future?"

"Well, just you make sure we're not all barbecued." He turned to face his nemesis. "Okay, if I go in?"

She regarded him sternly. "Very well but behave yourself or you're out, understood?"

"My, aren't you a little ray of sunshine." He stated only half joking.

"This little ray of sunshine can either brighten your day or darken it, 'mate'. Now remember… Be quiet."

Bobby was about to make a witty comeback but Jack's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't forget Crash, you're here to look after Sue and so is she."

"Good point." The Aussie capitulated and signed a "sorry" before drawing his thumb and forefinger across his lips in a zipper like manoeuvre. She looked to Jack for help.

"He'll be good." He assured her and ducked back through the doorway to pick up his bag and take one last lingering look at the sleeping blonde figure before relinquishing his post to his friend.

"I won't let her out of my sight, mate." He gestured to one of the guards. "You go with him and you…" he glared at the other one. "Give him your vest, now!" He watched as Jack put it on. "Good luck Sparky, I think you're gonna need it."

o-xxx-o


	15. Chapter 15

It was early evening by the time they returned to the bullpen, Jack's frustration evident on his face and Ted didn't appear to be much happier.

"How did it go? Or don't I want to know." Myles asked.

The Team Leader just threw up his hands and walked over to his desk.

"We have a reprieve… but that's all. They're giving us a week to come up with something concrete or…" Ted had no need to finish the sentence, they all got the message loud and clear.

Jack looked up and noticing Bobby standing over to one side gave him a questioning look.

"She's okay… There's a couple of S.O.G guys with her and Metro PD are hanging around too."

"Did Ms Thomas tell you anything Agent Manning?" The Acting Supervisor asked hopefully, not noticing Jack's sour look. ~ If anyone was going to question her it should have been him. ~

"Afraid not," Bobby shrugged. "She remembers leaving to look for Jack and then nothing else, apart from what she's been told, until she woke up in the hospital."

"Damn…" he cursed softly. "Is there any chance?"

"Slim-to-none... Apparently she crashed twice in Recovery and once on the table so the memory's probably gone."

Jack gasped out loud and quickly turned it into a yawn to hide it from the others but it wasn't lost on his best friend. Checking that no one was looking the Aussie made a quick **sorry** sign.

"Does that mean she doesn't remember when Prince Jack…" Myles began but then tailed off when he saw the murderous look his fellow Agent was throwing his way.

Bobby frowned, knowing he'd just missed something but confirmed what he'd already said.

"Gentlemen, I think we all need a break and a good night's sleep. Myles, you and Bobby will have to spend the night together." Myles raised an eyebrow and earned himself another threatening look. "Jack you choose… you can either go home or back to the hospital, with the appropriate protection detail of course."

"I'll go back to the hospital."

"Now there's a surprise." The blonde Agent quipped.

Bobby stared at him angrily. "That's three Harvard, don't make me shoot you."

"You'll have to stand in line." Jack responded equally annoyed.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't hit all the soft spots."

"Oh ha-ha," Myles sighed and returned to his desk. ~ It was going to be a _long_ night. ~

"Guys, before you go… I was giving this whole thing some thought while we were waiting to be summoned for the Inquisition and the more I went over it the more I concluded that this isn't just the work of one person."

"How so...?" Myles rejoined his colleagues.

"Well look… The first attempt on Bobby was a perfect shot, from a distance, that hit a moving vehicle and if he hadn't had so much practice crashing cars it probably would have killed him."

"And..?" The Aussie interjected making himself comfortable on the edge of Tara's desk.

"The second in the warehouse… Messy, but sort of effective… Maybe they didn't expect to run into S.O.G as well as our guys. After all they were a last minute addition. And anyway, a sniper wouldn't enter a room that way. He'd wait and pick his victims off one at a time as they came out."

"Following you so far," Bobby agreed. "And the chances of either a sniper or a random gunman also being an expert bomb maker are practically, nil."

"Exactly..."

"What about Thomas?" Myles prompted.

"Not sure on that one although it's pretty safe to assume that I was the target and not her. Crowded place… not a lot of planning… Probably the same gunman as in the warehouse…"

"So you're saying there's a veritable army of assassins out there and they're all gunning for us, so to speak. Oh joy."

"But…" Ted Garrett added "this is being co-ordinated by someone who has inside information. He's the one we want."

"How do we catch someone who's quite happy lurking in the shadows and allowing others to do his dirty work?" Bobby mused.

"Interesting question and one you can all think about this evening. Good night, gentlemen."

"Night" "Good night"

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Jack beckoned his Protection Officer as he walked down the corridor donning the familiar weight of his bullet-proof vest.

o-xxx-o


	16. Chapter 16

If he'd been testifying in court, Jack would have sworn under oath that when he entered ICU and saw the empty bed both his heart and lungs had stopped working almost simultaneously, leaving his brain to function alone. His mind racing as he heard again the sounds of alarm bells going off and the urgent voices of the Response Team as they fought to save D's life. He looked around frantically for anyone who he could talk to, his panic obviously showing through as a nurse practically ran towards him.

"Sir, are you alright? Sir..?" The light touch of her hand on his arm focussed his attention.

"Where is she? Did something happen?"

"No, Sir it's okay… She's fine. Ms Thomas was doing so well that the Doctor decided she could be moved."

Jack finally let out the breath he'd been holding. "Where to...?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'll just find out for you. Do you have some ID please?"

"Sorry," he pulled out his shield.

"Thank you." The young woman gave him a reassuring smile. "Why don't you sit down? I'll be back directly."

He didn't need to be told twice, dropping onto a chair before his legs gave way underneath him and lowering his head.

"Here, drink this." The nurse handed him glass of water.

"Thank you, you're very kind." He whispered taking a few quick sips.

"Ms Thomas has been transferred to an Observation Ward. She's sharing a room with another Agent… a, Ms Tara Williams."

He got to his feet albeit a little unsteadily. "Thank you for your help, I know where that is."

o-xxx-o

Jack hurriedly made his way into the private room needing to see for himself that she was indeed alright and stopped abruptly, not quite able to mask the emotion that swept through him. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

Tara was sitting on the edge of Sue's bed practising her signing while Sue looked on, propped up against a mountain of pillows in an almost sitting position. Her left arm was supported by a sling to ease the pull on her back and shoulder. A tinge of pink could be seen in her cheeks.

"Hi," his voice cracked and he knew Tara had noticed it when she greeted him briefly and moved to her own bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi," Sue smiled at him radiantly and his insides turned to jelly. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to quell the feeling. "**Okay you**?"

He nodded and took the last few steps towards her, sitting down carefully so as not to jar her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck..."

Jack heard Tara giggle and knew that there was no way that this was going to be a private conversation. "Have they given you anything?"

"Yes. That's why it only feels like a truck before it was more like a building fell on me."

He smiled and took her hand. "It'll get better, trust me." They continued to gaze at each other in companionable silence until Bobby's voice broke the spell.

"Jack mate, we may have something."

"I thought Ted sent you both home." He replied, annoyed at the interruption.

"He did but I thought I'd check the bomb site evidence again before I left."

"And…"

"We found this…" The Aussie handed him a clear evidence bag which contained a small piece of paper.

"So...?"

"It had been deliberately protected from the blast or put there afterwards."

Jack carefully turned it over in his fingers.

"What is it?" Tara asked, not tall enough to see over his shoulder.

"A piece of paper with a seven line zigzag in red." He passed it to her and she sat on the chair by Sue's bed.

"It's just a scribble." She observed.

"That's what we thought at first but when Myles checked the stuff collected from the warehouse, he found two more exactly the same."

"It's not just a zigzag." Sue corrected.

"Sorry Ms Thomas, I didn't see you there." Bobby apologised, grinning.

"Look…" she tried to sit up but gasped in pain. Jack was back at her side in a flash and easing her down against the support pillows.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

She signed for him to give her a minute.

"You want us to call someone?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Just moved too fast..."

Everyone sighed in relief whilst trying to pretend they hadn't noticed that Jack was still holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm good." She reassured him while withdrawing from his grasp. "As I was saying… It's not just a zigzag. Look, there's a small line where the third and fourth strokes meet (\/\/\/\). I'm sure I've seen this before…"

"Where...?" Four voices asked in unison.

"I can't remember, I'm so sorry..." She looked distressed and Jack took her hand again.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! It could be important."

"Thomas, with all you've been through it's a miracle you can remember your own name let alone a doodle. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Tara and Bobby looked at Myles in surprise while Jack kept his eyes firmly on Sue. "Get some rest, maybe it'll come to you tomorrow."

She had to admit she was tired. "Okay, good night everyone."

"Good night." "Sleep well."

"I'll walk you guys out." Tara offered. "On second thought, you walk, I'll hobble."

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Sparky. Ted wants us all at my place tonight. Safety in numbers, or some such..."

"Or the perfect target." Myles quipped sarcastically.

"That's four." Bobby warned as they walked towards the lifts.

When they'd gone Jack turned back to Tara. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't lay awake all night trying to remember where she's seen that symbol before."

"I'll have a word with the Duty Nurse. See if she can give her something."

"Thank you… and Tara, it's good to have you back too." He pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thanks." She smiled softly, her eyes bright with unshed tears as she watched him follow in the path of his colleagues. She'd always considered him to be a 'sort-of' friend as well as her Team Leader but she'd also been a little awed by him. He was kind, gentle and thoughtful but when necessary, he could be tough, even ruthless at times, someone to be respected and that made his unexpected gesture all the more important to her. With a sigh, she returned to the room she shared with Sue, at least now she felt she was doing something useful instead of idling her time away.

o-xxx-o


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oooh, it's a little quiet out there. Hope i'm not putting you all to sleep! Anyhow, here's a little more...

o-xxx-o

"Right that's it, I give up!" Bobby declared, throwing the sheaf of papers he was holding into the air and scattering them across the floor. "I've read these a million times and I still haven't got any ideas. Not only that, it's Saturday and I shouldn't even be here!"

"Hyperbole notwithstanding, I agree whole-heartedly." Myles concurred. "Of course it's not helping that our would-be executioner seems to have crawled back under his rock."

"I hope you're going to pick those up." Ted's voice boomed from the doorway where he'd just come in with Jack at his side.

"Sorry…" Bobby bent down and gathered them together. "Did you get anything from Howie, Sparky?"

"Aside from a headache… zip."

"Then where the heck do we go from here?"

Jack just shrugged and sat down.

"While I've got you all here, I have news…" Ted interjected. "As you're all well-aware we're running out of time here so you're going to have some extra help." Myles and Bobby groaned loudly and he gave them a warning stare before continuing. "It's not as bad as you seem to think. Agent Williams will be joining us tomorrow but only on light duties. As such, living arrangements will have to change yet again. Agent Manning, Tara will be with you as you have a spare room."

"Woohoo!" the Aussie whooped and then gave a mock apology to the other two Agents. "What can I say? She's much prettier to look at than you two."

"And that means…"

Jack cringed and Myles scowled at him. "What about Sue?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Since she can't help us with any identification, I've called her parents… They'll be arriving very shortly to pick her up."

Bobby and Jack exchanged meaningful glances.

"Manning, you go and collect Tara, drive her home to get whatever she needs and then take her to your place."

Jack looked at him hopefully.

"And take Jack with you along with two other Agents of your choice as back-up. Myles, you can catch me up on your progress so far and then I'll drive you to Jack's apartment.

"Well that shouldn't take very long," The Team Leader observed handing him a key.

o-xxx-o

When they arrived at the hospital both women were packed up and ready to leave. Assuming that Jack wanted to be alone with Sue, Bobby offered to buy Tara a quick cup of coffee in the cafeteria before they left.

Sue sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as he paced the room - the silence between them awkward until she broke it with what she hoped was a neutral topic "Do you have any ideas who it is behind all this yet?"

He turned to face her so she could read his lips but didn't make eye contact. "None…" he sighed in exasperation. "And we only have two days left before the axe falls on the entire Unit."

"I'm sorry that I can't remember where I've seen that sign before."

"That's okay." He finally sat down beside her. "Well, at least I get to say goodbye this time."

Sue winced, knowing that despite everything that had happened since she returned to D.C. nothing had really been resolved between them.

"So… what's next?"

"Back to Ohio, to be fussed over by my mother" she grimaced.

"And then?"

"I don't know." She admitted honestly.

"I guess Dog… David will be visiting regularly."

"No, we're not seeing each other."

"Since when..?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Since, a long time ago..."

"But I thought, I mean at Troy's exhibition…" For some reason that night seemed like a lifetime ago.

"No, he was… No…" She finished guiltily. Now there was someone that she really did owe an apology to.

"Sue…"

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Anything..."

"It's about the day I was shot…"

"What about it?" He asked starting to feel a little nervous.

"I keep getting these flashes of memory and I was wondering…" She nibbled on her bottom lip trying to think of the right approach but then decided to just come right out and ask. "Did you kiss me?"

"What...?" He could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

"Did you kiss me?" she asked again.

The old familiar panic started to well up in him along with the feeling that he was way out of his depth. He could see the embarrassment on her face and replied with the first thing that came into his head, not realising just how dearly it would cost him. "If I'd kissed you, you definitely would have remembered." He felt the colour drain from his face even as the warmth and tenderness disappeared from hers to be replaced by disappointment and humiliation.

"I must have been mistaken then, I'm sorry that I brought it up." She stammered.

Jack was furious with himself and he wracked his brain for anything he could say to make it right but nothing came to mind, except the three words that he couldn't bring himself to confess. She'd turned away so he touched her hand to get her attention but she pulled it away as though she'd been stung. He was just about to try again when the door opened and Bill Thomas walked in closely followed by Carla.

"Sue darling, thank God you're alright."

"Are you ready to go home, Honey?"

She glanced at Jack but his back was to her as he stared out of the window. "I guess so," she whispered sadly. "There's nothing left to keep me here. Goodbye Jack."

For a brief moment he turned to face her, the pain in his eyes mirroring hers, "**Goodbye**, Sue." He spoke and signed simultaneously.

"Jack…" He looked away again and Carla, oblivious to what was going on between them, took hold of her daughter's good arm and gently guided her through the door.

"Come along dear, we have a plane to catch."

Bill grabbed her bags and made to follow them out. "Goodbye Agent Hudson."

Jack put up a hand, not daring to face him as he alternately took shuddering breaths and swallowed repeatedly. He stood at the window watching after them as they crossed the car park with their S.O.G bodyguard following closely behind and affording them all the protection that they needed to keep them safe, but just before she climbed into the armoured SUV Sue stopped and looked up at him, her face betraying the sadness she felt inside. His heart was telling him that this was his last chance, all he had to do was sign to her, tell her that he loved her but his hands remained stubbornly in his pockets.

Bill Thomas moved to his daughter's side to help her into the car and as she turned away he felt as though his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The vehicle swept into the flow of traffic, taking her out of his life. A firm hand on his shoulder startled him but he didn't turn.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question

"No."

Bobby shook his head sadly and then slapped his friend on the back. "Come on Sparky, I have to get Tara home."

o-xxx-o


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear but the mood in the bullpen was sombre, the highlight being Tara's return to the fold. She'd hobbled in on crutches with Bobby behaving like an old mother hen as he got her settled at her desk.

"Remember darlin', if you get tired let me know and I'll take you home."

"Cluck, cluck, cluck... I'll be fine." She assured him while secretly relishing the attention of her handsome colleague.

"Where's Sparky?"

Myles looked around the room and then checked under the desk, "Not here... obviously."

The Aussie scowled, "That's five... one more and you're a dead man." He turned towards the door as Jack walked in.

"Geez mate, you look like hell. If that's what sharing an apartment with Myles does to you I think I'll pass."

"Oh, ha-di-ha-ha... I get one back for that."

"Agent Hudson, you're late. My office, ten minutes ago..." Jack did an about-face and left the way he'd come without saying a word.

"Is there anyone in this building who isn't in a bad mood today?" The blonde Agent asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Me." Tara replied waving a hand in the air.

"Yes, well, your head got creased by a bullet so you don't really count."

"Gee, thanks Myles."

"You're welcome."

The sound of a ringing telephone made them jump and Tara reached across her desk to answer it. "Sue, hi! How are you? ...Okay, I can do that. ...I'll have to check with Jack when he gets back, unless you'd like to... Oh, right then I'll call you back..." She replaced the receiver. "That was Sue."

"I'm glad you told me because I'd never have guessed." Bobby held up five fingers and he scuttled back to his desk just as Jack returned.

"Everything okay, mate?"

"Yeah, we were just hashing out a plan of campaign for our meeting upstairs tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Jack, Sue just called." Tara addressed the Lead Agent.

"Is she okay?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Bobby snickered loudly earning himself one of the looks he'd been dishing out to Myles.

"She's fine. Her mum's being a bit of a pain though. Apparently..."

"Tara..." Jack interrupted. "Was there something she needed?"

"Oh yes, sorry. She wanted Lucy's contact number but I said I'd have to ask you first."

"Did she say why?"

"Probably wants a girlie chat." Myles offered.

"No, she said she had an idea about our tormentor... Well, she didn't actually call him that... I sort of..."

"Tara!" Three male voices barked simultaneously.

"There's no need to shout..."

Jack sighed, "Give it to her... we need all the help we can get."

"Wouldn't you rather..?"

"No." The two male Agents exchanged shocked glances but said nothing.

o-xxx-o

Almost an hour later everyone turned to Tara as her computer beeped.

"Well?" Myles asked.

"Just a moment, I need to find something first." She limped her way to the filing cabinet and riffled through until she found what she was looking for, staring at it in astonishment. "Wow, I didn't see that coming! Looks like the female contingent have just uncovered Mr. Big."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"More like who, Sparky."

"Whatever."

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you so I'll show you instead."

"Then get on with it, the suspense is killing us... literally."

"Shut up Harvard, let the woman talk."

"Thank you. If you'd please turn your attention to the large screen on the wall, I'll begin."

Jack jumped up. "Hold that thought. I'll get Ted." The two men returned a few minutes later.

"Right, what do you have for us Ms Williams?"

"Well actually it wasn't me, it was Sue."

"Thomas?"

"Yes Sir. Sue mentioned at the hospital that she'd seen that zigzag thingy before but she couldn't remember where."

"Okay."

"When she went home she was hiding from her mother and decided to go through some of the stuff she took from here and she found this." She tapped a few keys and \/\/\/\ appeared on the screen only this time it was in yellow.

"Perhaps one of the other kids stole his red crayon." Myles quipped and this time everyone laughed.

"Sue asked me to check and see if there was any significance in the underscore and it turned out there is. It's an old-fashioned shorthand way of showing that the relevant letter or in this case stroke should be used twice. So now we have this." She looked around the room with satisfaction but was greeted by a sea of blank faces. Shaking her head she ploughed on against the tide. "Okay, so what if I do this?" She returned to the keyboard and added a space, \/\/ /\/\.

"That looks like a W and an M." Ted commented.

"That's right. Now if you factor in the colours..."

Jack shrugged. "You get a headache?" He offered, not altogether joking.

Tara smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Okay, what if I said Sue's message was more of a golden colour?" She prompted.

Myles' eyes opened wide. "You're right. I certainly didn't see that coming."

"Would someone please explain it to me?" Ted Garrett asked.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night you'll have to spell it out for me too." Jack concurred.

"Me, three..." Bobby raised his hand.

Tara threw up her hands in disgust. "I give up! And you call yourselves F.B.I Agents? Myles, over to you..." She sat back down in her chair.

"Doesn't anyone here remember our colour-coded former Supervisor?"

Bobby's eyebrows almost joined his hairline. "Goldenrod!"

"Yes!" Tara touched her finger to her nose before pointing at Bobby as though they'd been engaged in a game of charades.

"And what exactly is a Goldenrod?" Garrett inquired.

"A genus of flowering plants in the Family Asteraceae..." Myles expounded.

"Myles, be quiet!" Jack shouted before his friend got the chance.

"**Thank you**" Bobby signed and Jack replied with a "**You're welcome**."

"Wayne Morris." Jack supplied his surprise as great as the others. "He came in briefly as Supervisor when you left."

"Young, fast-track..." Myles added.

"But turned out to be a complete drongo... Lied about his service record... Lied about everything, actually..."

"Where does goldenrod come in?" Garrett questioned confused.

"He colour-coded all our cases..." Jack replied.

"And very pretty it looked too." The Aussie confirmed.

"Goldenrod was lowest priority and then it went up in shades of red, the darkest being the most important." Jack continued.

"So, what shades of red do we have so far?" The Acting Supervisor asked.

Tara checked them on her computer. "They're all the same - middle order."

"And that means he hasn't yet reached the top of his list, which I'm assuming is you Agent Hudson."

"So, what I am I, chopped liver." The blonde Agent asked.

"Keep this up and it can be arranged." Bobby threatened.

"Does anyone have any idea why he's out to get you?"

"Maybe because we humiliated him," Myles guessed

"Disobeyed him?" Jack offered.

"Found out his sordid little secrets and got them on tape?"

"I see. Tara, I need you to see if you can get an address and find out what happened to him after he left here. Oh and circulate his photograph to all the Law Enforcement Agencies including Metro and County."

"I have an address," Tara waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Good work, Williams. Bobby, Myles get on it and take S.O.G with you." Jack stood up to follow. "Sorry Jack, you stay here and help Tara."

"But..."

"Look, after what happened outside the hospital it's clear that he's jumped to the top of the list and that's you. I've got no intention of putting you in harm's way especially since I need you with me to meet 'them upstairs' in the morning."

"Sorry, mate." The Aussie gave his friend a sympathetic look. "You coming, Harvard..?"

o-xxx-o


	19. Chapter 19

"Nothing..!" Bobby shouted as he strode back into the bullpen.

"What do you mean nothing?" His friend asked.

"What I said. The place has been cleaned out apart from the furniture. ...Looks like no-one's been there in months."

"Damn!" Jack slammed his fists down onto his desk in frustration.

"Guys, I think I might know the reason." Tara interrupted.

Myles looked at her in exasperation. "Care to share or do we have to guess?"

"It seems our charming and ever helpful Office Services Manager fired him about two months ago."

"Randy fired him?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"And I thought they were so well suited." Myles observed sarcastically.

"Maybe their colour schemes clashed?" Bobby offered getting a laugh from the others.

"How ironic, even Randy couldn't stand working with himself, or a close facsimile thereof."

"And that's when all this started." Tara finally finished her sentence.

"I suppose he does have all the right connections." The Aussie mused. "And he'd know who he could pressure into helping him."

"I'm not sure they'd need much persuading" Myles countered. "Open season on the F.B.I ... You'd think they'd be breaking down his door to get in on the action."

"Only if they didn't mind wearing an orange jumpsuit for the next thousand years" Jack countered.

"Very true..."

"No, he has to have something on them." The Team Leader stated.

"People, I think we're done here for tonight." Ted interjected, having sat quietly listening to their conversation. "Same sleeping arrangements as yesterday and I need you all back here bright and early tomorrow, especially you, Jack." He added pointedly.

"Rather you than me, mate..." Bobby stated sympathetically as he crossed the bullpen to help Tara with her gear. "Ready, Ms Williams?"

"Tara, one second..."

"What is it Jack?"

"I'm going to need more than guesswork to convince the people upstairs that one of their blue-eyed boys is behind this. Do we have any actual proof?"

"Oh, sorry..." She crossed to the cabinet again, removed a file and handed it to him. "This is what Sue wanted to speak to Lucy about."

"What?"

"There's a chitty in there that Morris signed for Sue... Well actually he initialled it."

Jack flicked through until he found it and then stared in disbelief.

Bobby asked a question by raising his eyebrow and the dark-haired Agent passed it to him. There at the bottom of the page was the now-infamous zigzag. "...Seems we have an awful lot to thank our Ms Thomas for."

"Yes it does." Jack agreed sadly.

"Ready, Ms Williams?" The Aussie asked again.

"I certainly am."

"Ready, Mr Hudson?" Myles mimicked in his best attempt at an Australian accent.

"No, but let's go anyway."

"Remember Jack, bright and early and wide-awake." Ted reiterated.

"I'll make sure he's here Chief." Myles affirmed.

"Gee thanks Mom." Jack hissed. "Come on or you're walking."

"My, my, aren't we testy. Looks like another fun-filled night chez-Hudson."

o-xxx-o


	20. Chapter 20

He sauntered back into the bullpen feeling a whole lot better than he had in a while but looking around found the room was deserted with the exception of Tara.

"Jack, how did it go? Are we still in business?"

"Yep..."

"How did you manage that?"

"By telling them, as diplomatically as possible of course, that this was all their fault in the first place. And, if they had just done their job in vetting Morris properly, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You didn't?" She regarded him with incredulity.

"Well, not exactly in those words but they got the point. It'll mean that we'll be working short-handed for a while, but..."

"That's okay. It's worth it as long as we're still together."

"I think so, too." he high-fived her. "Speaking of short-handed, where is everyone?" He checked his watch. "It's too early for lunch even for Crash."

"Oh, we had a call from Diana Groves at Metro... Seems they got a lead on Mr Zigzag. Bobby, Myles and S.O.G have gone to check it out."

"Good, maybe our luck's changing at last."

"Your mouth to God's ears..." Tara whispered while stroking her latest lucky furball. The phone on her desk rang and when she replaced the receiver she looked at Jack frowning. "I think we spoke too soon."

"What's up?"

"That was our ever-popular Office Services Commandant he wants to see you in his office, pronto."

"Why would Randy want to see me? I thought he reserved that honour for Myles or Lucy."

"Maybe we're using too many paperclips and he's finally tracked down the culprit?" She offered holding up one that he'd unravelled earlier and earning herself a scathing look. "Okay perhaps not. He said he was fed up with dealing with underlings so he wants to talk to the main man."

Jack raised his eyes skyward. "Couldn't we send Ted?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "Ted's in another meeting."

"I don't suppose you..." He gave her his best pleading expression.

Tara waved one of her crutches in his direction. "Light duties remember? And talking to Randy certainly doesn't qualify."

Jack sighed and stood up. "You know where I'll be if anyone needs anything. House stormed... Raid... Suicide bomber... Windows cleaned... Shoes shined... Anything... I have my phone and it will be on." He waved it at her as he walked out of the door.

Tara chuckled to herself before returning her attention to her computer.

o-xxx-o

"Bingo!" Myles called as he lifted a cardboard box from inside the tatty wardrobe of the sleazy hotel room that their quarry had rented.

"What'ya got Harvard?" Bobby asked.

"Only the answer to life the universe and everything..."

"Forty-two, even I know that."

Myles chose not to carry on the 'Hitchhikers Guide" references. "I never thought I'd be grateful to someone who kept such meticulous records, not to mention every till receipt for the last hundred years."

"Then let's take this little lot home and start sifting... Assuming we have a home to go back too."

"Quite." The blonde Agent agreed.

Bobby turned to the others in the room pointing at the Metro officers. "You two stay here and wait for the CSI guys see what else you can find. And you..." He addressed the S.O.G operatives. "Come with us... You're driving."

"Thank God," one of them muttered a little too loudly making his comrade chuckle.

They all ran swiftly from the building and into the SUV. Myles and Bobby slid into the backseat so that they could go through what they'd found.

"This makes interesting reading mate, there's even a list of the poor saps he got to help him." Without saying a word his colleague held a piece of paper out to him but when he didn't take it he nudged him in the ribs to get his attention. "What?"

Myles didn't speak but offered it to him again and this time he took it.

"What is it?"

"Just read."

Bobby's eyes widened in alarm and he pulled out his cell phone. "Come on Sparky, pick up mate. Damn!" He cursed loudly and redialled. "Tara it's Bobby, is Jack still in that meeting?"

"No, it finished about an hour ago. Good news guys, I don't know how he and Ted did it exactly but we're still in business. In fact, I was thinking..."

"Where's Sparky now?" The worried Agent interrupted.

"He had to leave but he has his cell."

"He's not answering, where did he go?"

"He got a call... Well technically I got the call but..."

"Tara, this is important!"

"Oh sorry, he's gone to see Randy."

"Damn!" Bobby cursed again.

"What?" Myles prompted from his side.

"He's with Randy. Tara, call Ted and tell him we think Jack's in trouble. Ask him to put SWAT on alert."

Tara laughed. "Well I know Randy's not the easiest of people to deal with but isn't that overkill?"

"Tara, just do it! We'll be with you in a few minutes."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Deadly."

"Okay, I'm on it."

"And keep trying Jack's cell."

o-xxx-o


	21. Chapter 21

Jack slowly raised himself up from the floor furious for being such a total idiot and not suspecting something was wrong; the throbbing in his head outstripped only by the urge to throw up. Unsteadily he got to his feet, staggering as the room spun wildly, his eyes finally focussing on Randy as he sat behind his desk. Instinctively, he reached for his gun but the holster was empty.

"Oh please Agent Hudson, you don't think I'd be that stupid do you?" A vaguely familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Morris," he acknowledged without turning.

"That's right. I can see why they made you Team Leader. Sit down Hudson... and Randy... thank you for your help."

Jack looked at him accusingly but Randy shook his head vigorously. "He told me that he wanted to give himself up. I would never have helped him if I'd known what he was going to do. You have to believe me."

"I wouldn't," Morris sniped. "He's a natural born coward. He'd sell his own mother if he thought it would keep him safe."

"You leave my mother out of this." Potts shouted suddenly growing a backbone.

"Don't worry Randy, I told you she'd be safe as long as you kept me informed of Jackson's whereabouts."

"That's not true." The man complained vociferously leaving the bewildered Agent with no idea who to believe.

"And you're not a coward?" Jack commented. "Getting others to do your dirty work for you?"

"I prefer to think of myself as resourceful."

"And yet you've trapped yourself in a corner. Now that's what I call great management skills."

"Sit down Special Agent Hudson!"

Jack debated whether to take the ex-Supervisor seriously or not but when he brandished the gun in his direction he complied. All he could think of was that he was about to die the same way his friend Shep had all those years ago, shot with his own gun. "If you use that every Law Enforcement Officer in the building will hear it."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"You don't actually want me to answer that, do you?" The retort had come unbidden but he paid for it with a punch in the mouth which jarred his already aching head and he could taste the blood on his lips.

"You'll speak when you're spoken too, understood? I'm fed up to the back teeth with people not taking me seriously."

"What are you going to do with us?" Randy questioned fearfully.

"You, I'll probably kill quickly just the way you fired me, over in a flash so to speak. Trust me compared to him you're goldenrod."

"I'm what?" When he didn't receive an answer he continued on. "And what about Agent Hudson..?"

"Oh he'll go as slowly and as painfully as I can manage, one piece at a time." He switched the gun to his other hand and pulled out a large knife. "You see Jack, I came prepared. I know I'm not going to get out of here but at least I'll make you suffer first."

Seeing his opportunity Jack grabbed for the knife but the dizziness from the blow to the head made him clumsy and he yelped in pain as the blade sliced the palm of his hand.

"Oh no you don't, just stay put or Randy here dies." To emphasise the point he placed the gun against the terrified man's temple.

"Agent Hudson... Jack... Please don't antagonise him, please."

Temporarily defeated he sat back in his chair, his good hand supporting the injured one. Everyone jumped when his cell went off again.

"You won't be needing that. Give it here." Imperceptibly as he handed it to his captor, Jack pushed the answer button. "That's a good boy." He took it from him and threw it across the room without checking it and Jack said a quiet prayer hoping that it had stayed on.

"What are you going to do with me?" He repeated Randy's question and immediately picked up on the man's hesitation. "You don't know, do you? You've got my gun and a knife and you still don't have a plan or is it that you haven't got the guts to do it yourself?"

Randy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Shut up Hudson, one more word from you and I'll blow his brains out!"

"But then you won't have the chance to get your revenge on me." Jack reasoned calmly. "There'll be so many people storming into Randy's office that you'll be dead before you can take a second shot."

A shadow passing across the frosted glass window in the door caught the OSM's eye and he looked up expectantly only to receive a warning look from his fellow captive and an ASL sign he recognised as 'no'. Hastily he turned his gaze downward again.

"Why don't you let Randy go? You'll still have me."

"He fired me. No one does that and gets away with it... No one..!" He looked away for a second and took a deep breath to get a modicum of control and it was then that he noticed the cell-phone still active where it had fallen. "You think you're so clever don't you? You resented me from the moment I walked into the bullpen! What's wrong? Were you afraid of a little competition or maybe you wanted the job for yourself, was that it? Couldn't follow orders so you thought you'd have a go at dishing them out, until I spoiled your plans!" He was so angry now that he took his eye off the man behind the desk and lunged for the object of his fury which was all the time Randy needed to be out of his seat and running for the exit. Morris spotted him at the last second and swung the gun round training it on the fleeing man's back but Jack managed to knock it from his hand. "Damn you!"

Jack saw the flash of the steel blade as it came towards him but only managed to partially deflect it, dropping to his knees as it sliced into the flesh of his side. As he hit the ground he saw both Bobby and Myles charge through the door guns drawn.

"Drop the knife, now!" Bobby ordered.

Morris hesitated for a moment but then complied, his eyes lighting on the gun at his feet.

"Just give me a reason." Myles spat out. "Please..."

"Hold your fire, guys." Jack ordered. "We want him alive."

The Aussie turned to the waiting SWAT team. "Get that drongo out of my sight!" He turned his gaze onto his bloodied colleague. "You okay, mate?" He asked as he held out a hand to help him up.

"Let's see... I've had my head almost staved in with a gun butt... Been punched in the mouth... Had my hand slashed and been stabbed in the side. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Hey, all in a day's work for a Super Agent, eh Sparky!" he grinned.

"Ha-ha." Jack swayed as he tried to straighten up and both Bobby and Myles reached out to grab him before he could hit the deck again.

"I suggest you get him to a hospital, Agent Manning. Myles, you and I have a..." Ted raised an eyebrow at the tall Aussie "... drongo to interrogate."

o-xxx-o

Bobby jumped up from his seat when Jack finally emerged from the Emergency Room looking even paler than he had when he went in. "Stitches?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," he waved a freshly bandaged hand in the air. "And staples," he added and pointed to his side.

"Ouch," the taller man winced.

"Tell me about it. Is Randy okay?"

"...Came through without even a scratch."

"That sounds about right."

Bobby slapped his friend on his good shoulder but it still elicited a groan. "So, got any plans for tonight?"

"Sleep..." Jack replied miserably. "That is if I can find a comfortable position."

"Tell you what... Why don't we do something we haven't done in quite a while?"

"Sleep..." He repeated.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going out and getting completely hammered."

Jack barely had to consider the suggestion. "You're on, but one thing..."

"What's that then mate?"

"Let's make it at your place. That way you won't have to carry me home when I pass out."

"Sounds good to me..."

o-xxx-o The End, Maybe o-xxx-o

**A/N:** Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for contining to read and review this story. I love you all! Secondly, I know there are a few of you out there that aren't necessarily Jack/Sue fans so for that reason I'm ending this part of the story here, but... for all of you J/Sers I see the glow of a sequel on the horizon. If you want to see it written then let me know. Enough takers and I'll get right on it.


End file.
